Tan profundo como sus ojos grises
by L.S.T.P
Summary: draco te cuenta su lado de la historia, las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan
1. Default Chapter

N/A.- hola, este fic no será largo a lo sumo tendrá 3 capítulos, espero que le guste, bye.  
  
Tan profundo como sus ojos grises.  
  
1.-Mi perdición.  
  
Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el héroe, el salvador del mundo mágico y no mágico había estado a punto de desaparecer. Y lo había quedado luchaba por sobrevivir, aprendiendo del pasado en vez de olvidarlo. Por un tiempo había sido un ser que carecía de voluntad, de orgullo, de alma...  
  
Subyugado por un hermoso y cruel demonio de ojos grises. Y sin embargo gustoso se había entregado a su verdugo. Draco Malfoy, se había convertido en su perdición.  
  
Por un tiempo el mismo reconocía al chico que se encontraba en el espejo, ese mirar sombrío no era característico de él y hacia mucho tanto que había dejado de sonreír que dudaba si alguna vez lo había hecho.  
  
Lo había dejado todo y a todos, por ese alguien que lograba calarle el corazón con tan solo una mirada.  
  
Se había dejado humillar por Draco y lo había amado por eso, y no a pesar de eso. Todo era su culpa.  
  
Suaves lagrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, las memorias todavía lastimaban. Sobre todo el recuerdo de como finalmente no había podido soportar mas esta situación. Se había marchado... jurándose que no permitiría que nadie volviese a pisotear su orgullo como el Slytherin lo había hecho.  
  
Aun recordaba como había empezado todo, no había sido un cambio de un día a otro, sino que había tomado tiempo. Poco a poco había cedidoa las demandas de su amante.  
  
Había intentado convertirse en lo que Draco quería. Una patética criatura que no quería mas lo que su amo deseaba.  
  
Había sido un completo idiota, todo lo había hecho por no perderle y había logrado lo contrario.  
  
Por un tiempo perdió todo sentimiento de auoestima. ¿Cómo es qué había dejado todo ir tan lejos?.  
  
La respuesta era muy simple, había aguantado esto porque le había amado. Y le había amado mas de lo que hubiera amado a alguien en toda su vida, le había querido tanto que le dolía estar sin él, aunque fuera tan solo un segundo. Por eso había cambiado a sus amigos, creencias, gustos, todo... por la aprobación del joven rubio.  
  
Y a pesar de todo le seguía amando incluso mas que antes, le necesitaba. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo reclama su presencia, su piel lloraba su lejanía y sus labios se quejaban por la perdida de su toque.  
  
Pero estaba consiente de que Draco le había hecho mucho daño y le había dejado cicatrices de su enseñanza, cosas que jamas olvidaría.  
  
Y todas estas razones no lograban convencerle para olvidarlo...  
  
Estaba encadenado de por vida, atado sin ninguna escapatoria, a esos brazos blancos que se abrían a él, prometiendo la mas dulce y lenta tortura.  
  
Le había dolido tanto dejarlo, mas se había sentido como alguien que se había estado ahogando y toma su primer bocanada de aire.  
  
Había cruzado la línea, las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo que fueron, y a pesar de que lo amaba y lo necesitaba, se sentía tranquilo. La sensación le era extraña ,estaba en un estado de calma y tranquilidad, de paz...  
  
Casi había olvidado como era sentirse así, pero por increíble que pareciese extrañaba las sombras en las que había estado encerrado.  
  
Sus amigos se comportaron de maravilla con él, tomando en cuenta que los había abandonado. Se había sentido tan culpable al tocar la puerta de Ron, esperaba que le dijera que los había traicionado que había sido desleal. Y este solo lo había acogido con la más cálida sonrisa que él le hubiera visto antes.  
  
Si no hubiera sido por él y Hermione hace mucho que hubiera sucumbido. Al llegar ahi no había comido, estaba en un estado lamentable, y de no ser por los cuidados maternales de Hermione seguro que hubiera fallecido.  
  
Y todo se volvió mas duro, cuando se repuso un poco, había intentado escaparse y volver con él. Pero ellos lo habían detenido.  
  
Solo hace unos días había tocado fondo. Entrando en un estado de febril locura y desesperación había intentado terminar con lo único que realmente le pertenecía en este mundo. Su vida.  
  
Las marcas en sus muñecas le recordarían lo bajo que una persona puede caer. Era irónico pensar que el único que había podido detenerlo fuera la causa de que él tomara esta decisión.  
  
Esa figura de ojos grises vino a rescatarle, impidiéndole llevar acabo su cometida, no le susurro palabras de consuelo o tampoco le pidió que no lo hiciese como sus amigos, sino lo contrario.  
  
Todavía recordaba cada una de sus palabras a pesar de que habían pasado varios días.  
  
Recordaba su voz llena de desespero y agonía, seguro que esa seria la primera y la ultima vez que podría ver a un Malfoy llorando.  
  
Esa noche había sido la peor de su vida...  
  
Había tomado la decisión, tomo un navaja y coloco un hechizo para que nadie pudiera detenerlo.  
  
Ya estaba apunto de hacer un corte lo suficientemente profundo, el definitivo, sus manos por fin habían dejado de temblar y ya no haría mas heridas superficiales. Cuando él apareció en la puerta. Verlo fue mas de lo que pudo hacer y se desmayo.  
  
Después solo se acordaba de que de que Draco lo tenia acunado en sus brazos, todo era silencio, solo se escuchaban los apagados sollozos de Hermione, Ron según le habían dicho después, había salido para conseguir ayuda.  
  
Cuando fijo su vista en el rubio, lo que vio en su rostro lo lleno de miedo, tanto que su cuerpo empezó a temblar, se sentía tan débil la perdida de la sangre le hacia sentir tanto sueño.  
  
Pero eso ojos del color de las tormentas no se lo permitían, su expresión no le dejaba, esta no era de tristeza, tampoco de resignación. Sino ira mezclada con un profundo odio.  
  
Sus orbes normalmente grises parecían metálicas y brillaban con furia contenida.  
  
Cuando por fin hablo su voz sonaba rasposa y entrecortada.  
  
Egoísta... estúpido egoísta. Crees que me harás sentirme culpable, que te deseare el descanso eterno. ¡Pues estas equivocado!.  
  
Unas rebeldes lagrimas parecieron desafiar su mascara de ira, pero con aplomo continuo.  
  
Espero que sufras como yo sufriré. Tu no eres mas que un mentiroso, hasta el final has mentido, y lo peor te has mentido a ti mismo.  
  
Una risa llena de profunda amargura salió de sus labios, resonando en toda la habitación  
  
Te mientes diciéndote que no me importan tus sentimientos, e intentas creer eso. Pero a un así voy a rezar una oración por ti, y lo haré hasta que se me embote la lengua de tanto decirla.  
  
Se detuvo un momento su respiración ahora agitada. Parecía que había perdido la razón.  
  
Y pediré que tu alma no descanse mientras yo viva. ¡Me oíste, maldito bastardo!  
  
Y empezó a zarandear mi inmóvil cuerpo.  
  
¡Te dices a ti mismo que soy yo quien te ha orillado a esto!, ¡Pues ódiame entonces!. Las víctimas persiguen a sus asesinos, dicen, y yo lo creo.  
  
Mas lagrimas escaparon de el rostro del rubio , y ni Harry lo hubiera creído de no ser porque mojaron su rostro.  
  
Hay fantasmas que rondan por el mundo. ¡Pues bien, te ordeno que te quedes conmigo, estate siempre conmigo!, ¡Vuélveme loco pero no me abandones en este abismo en el que no puedo hallarte!.  
  
Draco perdóname...  
  
Su propia voz le había sonado como un débil susurro, pero él lo escucho y sus relampaguearon con mas rabian aun.  
  
¡No, no te perdono!, ¡Nunca lo haré, me oíste nunca!. ¡Mi dios!, Que no entiendes, ¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida!, ¡Cómo esperas que viva sin mi alma!.  
  
Lo había abrazado y había llorado, le había maldecido y le había dicho que lo amaba...  
  
Después de eso solo lograba recordar despertar en el hospital, y hoy era su primer día en que lo daban de alta.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían insistido en que fuera a vivir con ellos, pero el se negó. El recuerdo de Draco lo atormentaba, sus ojos lo perseguían al igual que sus palabras, todas dolían y todas eran verdad. Llenas de sentimiento y eran especiales porque eran reales.  
  
En su cabeza todavía resonaba lo que le había dicho, el día en que se había marchado.  
  
Corre Harry, huye como siempre. Intenta volver a tu patética rutina, no pienso oponerme a tu insensata resolución. Pero Te advierto que regresaras, me necesitas. No podrás apartarme de tus pensamientos un segundo, mas no dudo que encuentres alguien que te ame, pero ese alguien no te amara en 80 años lo que yo en un día.- tomo aire y continuo  
  
Adelante márchate pero no te atrevas a culparme de tus errores, afirmas que he sido yo quien te ha estado ahogando, pero sabes que no es cierto, que han sido tus propias manos las que se cerraron en tu garganta, no las mías. Pero necesitas irte y cuando vuelvas habrás madurado y comprenderás, que ha golpes has aprendido, pero te aseguro que no hay otra forma de hacerlo y...- sabia que Draco había querido decir algo mas pero las ultimas palabras parecieron helarse en sus labios, y se quedo ahí viendo las brasas de la chimenea mientras yo me iba.  
  
Tiempo después trato de negar las palabras del rubio, sin resultado alguno. Tenia que verlo. Debía verlo...  
  
N/A.- ¿qué les pareció?, si les gusto déjenme un review o mándenme un mail a dark_sly7@hotmail.com, comentarios y tomatasos tambien son recibidos jaja.. 


	2. ESPERANDOTE

Lo de a huevo.- los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, bla, bla...  
  
Yaio, slash, homofobicos abstenecerse.  
  
Atte.- L.T.P  
  
Capitulo 2.- Esperándote...  
  
La luz de las llamas de la chimenea lastimaba su vista, pero el rubio no parecía notarlo. Su mente estaba en el recuerdo de la débil figura de Harry en sus brazos.  
  
¿Cómo es que había llegado a esto?, ¿Por qué había intentado dejarlo solo?.  
  
La soledad era su peor miedo y el Gryffindor lo había hecho experimentar esa sensación por segunda vez.  
  
Y quizá él tenia parte de la culpa, había intentado enseñarle una lección a Harry. Pero nunca se hubiera esperado que reaccionase así.  
  
Había notado como el moreno se había hecho cada vez mas sumiso y poco a poco perdía la luz de sus ojos, y no había hecho nada.  
  
Actuó como su padre lo hubiera hecho, y se odiaba por eso. Pero su padre le había dejado una sombra de la cual era difícil liberarse.  
  
Esperó a que Harry se diera cuenta de su propio error, que el mismo saliese del abismo, quería hacerlo fuerte.  
  
Tiempos difíciles se avecindaban y no quería que Harry se quebrase. El mismo se quebraría si el lo hacia.  
  
Había fallado. Y ahora se encontraba solo y confundido, se sentía cansado y le fatigaba la sola idea de respirar. Parecía un convaleciente. Y lo era, y su enfermedad tenia nombre, Harry Potter.  
  
Extrañaba su compañía, se sentía solo aunque estuviese rodeado de miles de personas. Sus amigos notaban su letanía, pero lo conocían lo suficiente como para molestarle.  
  
I am  
  
Little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
Sabia que Harry regresaría, se querían, se necesitaban...  
  
Pero eso no evitaba que doliera, ambos eran testarudos y esperarían a que él otro fuera él que diese su brazo a torcer.  
  
La vez pasada él había ido a buscarlo, y no podía evitar que esta pregunta rondara por su cabeza. ¿Qué hubiera pasado sino hubiera llegara tiempo?.  
  
Lo odio tanto en esos momentos, por querer lastimarse así mismo, logrando lastimarlo a él.  
  
Había perdido por completo la razón, su mascara había caído y se había vuelto vulnerable ante los ojos de Harry..  
  
Pero no lamentaba ninguna palabra, cada una de ellas habían sido la pura verdad y mentiría si lo negase.  
  
Se había marchado solo cuando se aseguro que Harry estaría bien, a pesar de las protestas de los que se llamaban sus amigos.  
  
Draco Malfoy nunca lamentaba ninguno de sus actos, eso era de débiles le había dicho su padre desde que tenia conciencia, y él lo creía.  
  
Sin embargo hubiera dado todo por volver en el tiempo y no dejar que lo abandonara, tomarlo en sus brazos pedirle perdón y decirle que le amaba.  
  
Deseaba tanto evitar que frente a sus ojos se materializase la imagen de Harry haciéndose daño, quería borrar esa imagen para siempre.  
  
Nunca antes le había dicho que lo amaba, no lo creía necesario, él sabia que sentía por él.  
  
Mas cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo. No pudo aguantar mas esas palabras que siempre se le helaban en los labios, se lo había dicho, se lo había gritado...  
  
Los últimos días la frágil figura de Harry lo perseguía entre sueños, no dejándolo olvidar ni por un segundo su rostro...  
  
La expresión que tenia esa noche lo perseguía, su piel espectral, los labios palidecidos por la perdida de sangre, su cuerpo aun mas delgado de lo que él recordaba, las ojeras adornaban sus ojos.  
  
Estos últimos tenían la expresión más triste que Draco hubiese visto, le había dolido tanto verlo en ese estado tan lamentable.  
  
Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, anteriormente cuando Harry se iba le consolaba la idea de que volverían a verse, que él era lo que Harry necesitaba, que siempre volvería, y por eso lo dejaba ir.  
  
Esperando que pronto se diese cuenta que estar lejos era imposible, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir pensa cuando Harry se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, aunque fingía muy bien después de todo él era un Malfoy...  
  
I am  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that i'm not  
  
But i'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got  
  
Pero eso no se comparaba con la pena que había sentido al creer que lo perdería para siempre.....  
  
El sonido de la puerta, lo hizo que rápido se incorporara y volteara ver a su intruso. Harry Potter.  
  
"yo...." su voz apenas un susurro, sus ojos verdes transmitían duda y tristeza. " creo que cometí un error al venir, tengo que irme" seguramente se había asustado y pretendía huir... de nuevo.  
  
Pero el rubio no se lo permitió, lo agarro del brazo y lo volteo hacia si hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto  
  
"No" Draco no había gritado pero el tono de voz que había usado no dejaba lugar a la menor duda.  
  
Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los ojos plateados, y el rubio pudo ver como ese cuerpo empezaba a temblar ligeramente.  
  
Rogándole con sus hermosos ojos que lo dejase ir, suplicando ,y a la vez pidiéndole que nunca lo dejase ir de nuevo..  
  
Pero Draco ya no podía dejarlo, no podía, ni quería...  
  
"No te dejare ir" su voz ya no era duda sino todo lo contrario, había sonado mas como un lamento que como una orden. Recargando su frente en la del muchacho mas bajo.  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
No supo ni como ni cuando, pero ahora sus brazos rodeaban al Gryffindor en un gesto carente de lasciva.  
  
Esa sensación cálida de protección invadió su cuerpo, siempre se sentía así cuando estaba cerca de él. Como si nada pudiera lastimarlos.  
  
De repente unos suaves labios rojos se cerraron en los rosa pálido de él, sin ser brusco Draco tomo el control del beso.  
  
Acaricio con su lengua cada rincón de la boca del Gryffindor, saboreando el sabor de sus labios. ¡Dios, cuanto lo había extrañado!.  
  
Ese sabor a manzana característico del moreno, nublaba sus sentidos, llevándolo a un estado de utópica felicidad.  
  
Su lengua de seda recorría juguetona la suya, mientras suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca.  
  
Desesperado por sentirlo mas cerca, Draco tomo en sus manos la cabeza de su acompañante, mientras ahogaba su suspiro con su boca.  
  
Sus dedos sentían el cabello de color ébano, se sentía muy suave, al conocerlo siempre penso que su cabello serian duro y tieso y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.  
  
¿Cómo es que había llegado a enamorarse de esta persona que representaba lo contrario a él?  
  
Esa respuesta nunca la sabría, pero lo amaba. No de la manera en que toda la gente ama. Era algo mucho mas profundo, era tan real que dolía. Tenían que hablar.  
  
Lentamente se separo del moreno, sus ojos en los de él.  
  
"me vas a escuchar Potter, estoy harto de esperarte.."  
  
No  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
/*/*/  
  
ESPERO QUE ME MANDEN REVIEWS O UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com., BYE  
  
TOMATAZOS SON ACEPTADOS 


End file.
